An Adventure Time Fan Fiction
by Hi5totheface
Summary: Finn's breakup with Flame Princess causes him to find his way to Marceline's. But after thoughts about Marcy, Finn becomes conflicted. Is this love? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have finally written another story! To anyone who has a wattpad account, this is on there because I posted it there first. So this is my own story, I did not steal it.**

**Disclaimer!- I do not own any of these characters or place.**

(Finn's point of view)

What did I do this time? I understand why Flame Princess was angry at me before. But what did I do this time. I saw her walk away. I wasn't going to let my first real girlfriend just walk away without giving me a reason why. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around F.P. The flames burned my skin, but I pretended that I didn't notice. F.P. pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said, looking at the burns on my arms. She turned and walked into the forest. I stared at her until I could no longer see her flames. My legs felt weak. I fell to the ground, the cool grass felt heavenly on my burns. I pulled myself up and started walking. I wasn't exactly going anywhere. I was just walking. I came across Marceline's cave. I walked in and saw her sitting on the roof of her little house.

"Hey Marcy!" I said weakly. She looked up and saw my burns.

"Finn are you ok? What happened?" She screamed. Marceline jumped off her roof and ran to me. But before she got to me, the pain kicked in and I fainted. I woke in Marcy's house. I looked up and noticed that my head was on her lap. Her hand was on my chest. I tried to sit up but by reflex she grabbed my shirt and I was stuck. I looked at her and noticed that she was sleeping. "Aww. She looks so cute when she's sleeping." I thought. "Wait what? Did I just think she was cute? No. I don't have a crush on Marcy. We're friends. That's it! This must be just be those hormones that Jake told me about. I'm at that age right? Sixteen is the age right?" My heart began to race. I struggled to get up. Marceline woke up quickly and jumped to her feet.

"Finn! Your awake. Wow you really scared me there." She said rubbing her forehead. My arms felt really weak. Marceline walked into the bathroom. "I have some medicine for those burns but I wanted you to be awake before I gave it to you. Take off your shirt."

"Take off my what!?" I said in a panicked voice. I stared at her thinking she was crazy. What did she want me to do?

"Dude you rub the medicine on the burns and it heals them." I nodded and took of my shirt. It pained me to even lift up my arms. Marceline cleared off her table and told me to lie down on it. I did so feeling very awkward. Two days ago I would've been just fine with this. What is wrong with me now? Marceline sat over me. Her long black hair falling over her face. I blushed and looked away. She opened up the container and started to rub the medicine on my chest. It burned like a thousand embers.

"Ahh! It burns!" I screamed. I tried to jump off the table but Marceline put her hand on my shoulder and forced me against the table. I gritted my teeth as she continued to rub the medicine on my bare chest and arms. She finally finished and got off of me. She told me to get up so she could give me some food. She went to the kitchen and made me a soup. I sat at the table and took a bite of it. "Wow Marceline can cook! I wonder what else she can do. What am I thinking? No I don't. Why am I thinking about these things?" I thought to my self. My face went cold.

"Finn what are you doing?" Marceline snapped. I jumped up and stared at her. I must've jumped up high because Marceline started laughing. And not just a giggle. A full out on the floor laugh attack.

"Come on it wasn't that funny. Your the funny one! I mean um...this is great soup!" I sat back down and hoped she didn't hear me. I put down my spoon and looked at her.

"Hurry up and finish your soup. Or I'll make you finish it." She said In a serious voice.

"I wouldn't mind that actually." I said. Wait I actually said that? Oh shit!

"Wait. Did you just say-" Marcy began to say.

"Nope you must be hearing things." I quickly stood up grabbed my shirt and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I was at the treehouse.

**The next chapter should be up soon! I hope you all read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guysssss...it's my new chapter! I hope you all love it!**

(Finn's point of view)

I ran into the treehouse. I was breathing heavily. Jake stretched his head down to see me.

"Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Jake said in between laughs.

"I'm good I just need to rest." I said climbing the ladder. I layer on my bed and rested. "How the hell could I've said that. I mean I don't remember ever thinking of her that way." I thought to myself. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, it was morning. A stream of sunlight was entering my room through a hole in the curtain. I stood up and went to the mirror. "Oh my glob! The burns. They're gone!" I said.

"I told you that they would be healed with the medicine." Marceline said, leaning against the doorway. I spun around and saw Marcy walking towards me. "Oh shit. She is going to totally kill me for running out like that. But then again, I would like to see her try. Wait! No I wouldn't!" I thought to myself. Marceline stood right in front of me. We were face to face, and I thought I might die right there from all the pressure."Wow you really have grown. Your as tall as me now." Marceline said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess we are the same height now." I said trying to look anywhere else. My fingers started to twitch. I started to get a little jumpy. I didn't know what to do so I just decided to run. I ran out of my room and to the door. I jumped out of the house and kept on running. I didn't dare look back. I knew that Marcy was right behind me.

"Finn! What are you doing?" I heard Marceline scream. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. "What am I doing. Why am I running?" I thought to myself. But I didn't stop. I ran to the candy kingdom, and lost her in the streets. I ran down an alley and sat on the ground. I was breathing really heavily. I pulled off my hat and threw it at the wall. I grabbed my hair and pulled hard on it. "I can't like Marcy! I just can't. We're friends and that's it! Besides, what if she doesn't like me?" I thought. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I stood up and picked up my hat. I walked home with my head down.

"Someone has a crush on Marcy! And I know who it is." Jake sang as I walked in the treehouse.

"I don't know Jake." I mumbled as I passed him. He looked at me curiously. Then he left the room. When he came back he was holding a hologram crystal.

"Here watch this! It's dad. I watched it when I thought I liked Lady. And it helped. Now I've got pups." Jake said with a smile on his face. He handed me the crystal and left the room. I placed it on the table and it lit up. My dad was standing there.

"So, you think you like a girl but you don't know for sure huh?" He said in a cocky voice.

"Yeah dad. What do I do?" I said to it.

"You probably just said 'yeah dad. What do I do' am I right? Well I hope you know that this is just a hologram and I can't here you." He said. I felt embarrassed that he was right. "So here's what ya gotta do." He said with a smirk. "If you had a fiasco with your girlfriend then go see if you are broken up or not. Then you must find a deep dark cave and meditate to see if you really like this girl. Goodbye." The hologram ended.

I did what my dad told me to do. I went to the fire kingdom and talked to F.P. She might've thrown some fire at me after I asked, but she did tell me in the end. And sure enough we were broken up. I left the fire kingdom and searched for the perfect cave. The ones I found were great. Except for the ones that turned out to be a rock giant's mouth. But I did find a good one and I began my meditation.

**So...that's the new one. Next chapter out soon. You excited?**


	3. Chapter 3

**New update? Yes, I have finally gotten around to updating this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I always love comments**

(Marceline's point of view)

Days have passed since I lost Finn in the candy kingdom. "Why was he acting so weird? Did I do something that made him upset? All I know is that I need to find him!" I thought to myself. I walked to the treehouse. I knocked on the door. Jake came to the door and slightly opened it.

"Um...hi Marcy. What's up?" He asked in a nervousness voice.

"Hey Jake. Is Finn home? I need to talk to him." I said smoothly. Jake started looking around frantically. Then he shut the door quickly and locked it. "Hey! Open this door! Jake! Open the door right now!" I screamed. But he didn't open it. My curiosity increased. I went to the back of the treehouse and saw a window slightly open. I flew up to it and opened it up. I floated into the room. It was Finn's room. I looked around in his room. I checked to see if there was a clue as to where he might be. I checked under his bed, in his closet, and on his desk. Nothing. On his desk I saw a picture. It was of the two of us hanging out. "Aw. He looks so cute in that picture. Wait what? What am I thinking? I don't like Finn! I can't like him. I mean he is older and well... No I can't like Finn." I thought to myself. I jumped out the window and hurried home. When I got there I ran under my bed.

A day passed by. Then another. I still didn't know where Finn was. I went for a walk in the woods. As I was walking an apple fell from a tree. I bent down and picked it up. When I stood up I saw a why wolf standing in front of me. I turned around to walk away, but another was behind me. They gathered around me. I was surrounded.

"You don't want to fight me." I said glaring at them. A Why Wolf jumped at me, but I hit him with my axe bass and he fell to the ground. "Ok I guess you do." I said moving my hair out of my face. I swung my bass, hitting a few of the beasts. But more and more came. They jumped on me, and I thought I was done for. But then I heard whimpers of the wolves. I felt the weight lifting. A beam of light shone through the wolves, and a hand reached in. I grabbed it and was pulled out of the pile. It was Finn!

He smiled at me. I stared at him. Finn pulled out his sword and began to fight off the wolves. I just stood there watching him punch and stab the beasts. I didn't know what to do. One by one the wolves fell. But all I was thinking about was how Finn just saved my life. Again. The wolves ran away, and Finn dropped his sword. He looked back at me and smiled. Then his face changed to fear.

"Look out!" He screamed. I felt a sharp pain in my back. And then I fainted. When I woke up I was laying on Finn's bed. I didn't want to move. The pain was unbearable. I saw the door open and Finn rush to my side.

"Are you ok? You scared the living shit out of me." He said staring into my eyes. I was so confused.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. I winced as I turned my head.

"A Why Wolf was hiding and he scratched your back. A pretty deep cut too. You fainted from the pain." Finn said handing me a red apple.

"Where did you go?" I asked him trying to sit up. He put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to lay down. I stared into the adventurer's eyes. His blue eyes twinkled.

"I had things to do." He said looking away from me. I glared at him.

"'Stuff' doesn't take a week to do. Where were you?" I said, anger in my voice. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Where were you?" I repeated. He turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"I watched a hologram of my dad and in it he gave me some orders. So I fulfilled them. I couldn't tell you because it was embarrassing." He told me, not breaking eye contact. I let go of his shirt. Finn stood up and left the room. When he came back he was holding a bowl of water and a rag. "Turn over. I need to clean your wounds again." He said softly. I followed his instructions, but when I moved the pain felt terrible. Finn took off his hat and placed it on the table. His golden hair was in his face. "He's so adorable." I thought to myself. Finn lifted the back of my shirt. He took the rag and soaked it in the water. Gently, he placed it on my back.

"Ahh!" I screamed from the pain. I writhed around on the bed. Finn placed his hand on my arm. To my surprise, I calmed down. He finished cleaning my wounds and put my shirt back over them. He kneeled down next to me. Placing his hand in mine he stared into my eyes. He didn't say anything. He just stared. After a moment or two he got up and left the room


	4. Chapter 4

**yay! Another chapter. I know you all missed me too. It wasn't just the story you wanted. But here it is.**

(Marceline's POV)

I laid on his bed not wanting to move. I turned my head and saw the picture of the two of us. I smiled and closed my eyes. "I have to admit to my self. I'm in love with Finn." I thought to myself. I slept easily that night. I woke up to find Finn sleeping in a chair next to me. "He had stayed by my side last night? That's so sweet." I thought. I stared at him for a minute before I noticed that he was holding my hand. I looked down and blushed. His hand gripped mine. When I looked up his eyes slowly opened. When he saw me he blushed.

"Are you feeling ok?" The young adventurer asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better now. Can you help me up?" I asked reaching my hand out. He stood up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up but tripped on the leg of his chair. We tumbled to the ground. I was laying on top of him. I looked into his blue eyes and blushed.

"Sorry about that." Finn said pulling me to my feet. He put his arm around my back and helped me walk out of the room. We walked into the kitchen, and Finn told me to sit down. He then began to make me breakfast. He made strawberry pancakes with red food dye. We sat down and ate our breakfast. Apparently I had some syrup on my cheek, because Finn leaned forward and wiped it off with a napkin. After we had finished Finn stood up and took my plate. "I'll walk you home." He said with a smile. I stood up slowly so I wouldn't open my wounds. Finn walked me outside and we started walking to my house. It took awhile to get there but finally we arrived. Finn walked me into my house and to the stairs. I looked at the stairs and frowned. I was still very weak and I didn't know if I could make it all the way up. I turned around and looked at Finn. I didn't say anything but he knew what I was going to ask. He sighed and picked me up. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me up the stairs. He placed me down on the floor. I stood there, staring into his eyes. He smiled, and walked away. I watched him walk down the stairs and stop at the bottom.

"Finn what are you doing?" I asked him. He turned around and ran back up the stairs. He walked over and kissed me. I kissed him back.

**wow...now that I look at this...its a really short chapter. Sorry bout that :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter :D. Hope you love it!**

(Finn's POV)

I looked into Marceline's eyes. She had a smug grin on her face.

"I've been waiting for you to do that." She said. I opened my mouth. "This is it!" I thought. "I'm going to tell her." Marceline looked into my eyes. She seemed to be thinking about something. I put my arms around her.

"Marceline, I need to tell you something. I'm in love with you." I said. Marceline's mouth curled into a smile. Tears began to fall down from her cheeks.

"I love you too." She said. She hugged me and rested her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair, moving the hair out of her face. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm so happy." She said. She leaned in and kissed me again. I knew, she was the one for me. I heard the door open. Pulling my sword out of my bag, I crept down the stairs. I turned a corner and saw the shadow of someone. The shadow moved closer. I gripped my sword even tighter as I prepared for the intruder to reveal himself. The person turned the corner and I jumped. But it was only Jake. In an effort to stop, I dropped my sword and tumbled to the ground. Marceline emerged from the staircase.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I asked, laying on the ground. Jake looked down at me and smirked.

"Aw. Did I interrupt you make out sesh?" He joked.

"N-No... Why would you ask that?" I said nervously. Jake smiled and handed Marcy a container of medicine.

"I'm just joking with ya bro. I know y'all aren't dating. That would be weird." Jake laughed and looked at me. "Are you coming back to the treehouse with me?" He asked.

"No. I think I'll stay here and make sure Marcy is going to be ok." I said. I waited until Jake left, and then I laid down on Marceline's couch. She walked over and stood in front of me. I smiled as I looked into her eyes. I grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the couch with me. I kissed her forehead, and wrapped her in my arms. I waited for her to fall asleep, then I did the same. All night I held her close.

In the morning I woke up before Marceline. I got up off the couch and stretched. I looked back at her before walking up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I pulled off my hat and ran my fingers through my golden hair. It was growing longer, and was almost at my shoulders. Marceline had crept up the stairs. I noticed her, but I pretended I didn't. I then proceeded to take off my shirt. I looked in the mirror at the burned scars on my chest and arms. I waved away the memory as I took off my pants. I looked back and saw Marceline hiding behind the bed staring at me in my boxers. I smiled at her and closed the door. I then took my underwear off and stepped into the shower. I stood there, letting the warm water fall on my face. After washing my hair and body I stepped out of the shower. I took one of Marcy's towels and dried off my hair, then I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Finn." Marceline greeted me with a smile and a kiss. "Are you going to put on more clothes?" Marceline joked. I smiled at her and tapped her nose.

"Do you want me to put on more clothes?" I asked her leaning closer. She laughed and put her hand on my chest.

"Actually, yes my little adventurer." She said playfully pushing me away. I grinned and turned on my heels. I walked into the bathroom and put on my boxers and shorts. I picked up my shirt and hat and walked out. Marceline wasn't there. I stopped and ran my fingers through my hair. Out of no where she tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and saw her standing there. Marcy leaned forward and kissed me. She smiled and poked my stomach.

"Your abs are hard." Marcy said laughing. I took her hands and laughed.

"I've gotta go, but I'll be back later. I love you." I hugged her and left. As I walked home I put my shirt and hat on.


	6. Chapter 6

(Marceline's POV)

I watched Finn walk away. My heart raced as I thought of his touch. I closed the door and walked in to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and pulled out a red apple. I suddenly heard the front door slam shut. I ran to the door and looked outside. No one was there, my heart began to race. I grabbed my bass and walked into the living room. I tossed the apple into the air, and waited for it to land in my hand. But it didn't.

"Hello my little princess." I heard a wicked voice say. "Oh shit! Please don't let it be-" I thought turning on my heels.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted, swinging my bass at him. He grabbed my bass while I was in mid swing.

"Marcy, now that wasn't nice. I just came here to talk. But if you insist on fighting, then I will have to get rid of this" he said. And in the blink of an eye, my bass was gone. "Now sit down." He said sitting in a chair. "Damn! Why does he always take my bass?" I thought as I slowly sat down. My father looked at me and frowned.

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like a slut!" He said pointing to my outfit. It was totally uncalled for since I was just wearing shorts (given they were short-shorts) a loose t-shirt, and my hair was up in a loose ponytail. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Now i know that you fancy that boy Finn. Am I right?" He said, glaring at me. "Who the hell says fancy anymore?" I thought. "Now if I find out that you two are messing around, I will make him suffer a thousand painful deaths." He said to me. I opened my mouth, but shut it before I said anything to make it worse. "That is all I wished to talk about." My father stood up and left the room. Once he did so I ran out the door but he wasn't there. I went to the front door and saw my bass laying there. On it was a little card that read- "I'm not joking. He will die!" I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I dropped the card and ran up to my room. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I sat on my bed with my head buried in my hands, and I cried.


	7. Chapter 7

(Finn's POV)

I walked home whistling to myself. I had a skip in my step again. As I reached the treehouse Jake came out looking freaked out.

"Hey man. You need to see this." I walked into the house and saw PB sitting there. She held a small box in her hand.

"What is it PB?" I asked. She opened up the box and revealed a card. I reached for it but she slapped my hand.

"It's laced with dark magic. If you touch it your skin will burn like you stuck your hand in a fryer." She said with a serious look on her face. I leaned closer and read the card. It said "I will return" and the initials ware "KOE"

"It's from the King of Evil. Marceline's father." I said, my anger swelled. "That jack ass is always ruining Marcy's life. I have to stop him" I thought.

"We will have to stop him." Jake said. "PB can your soldiers assist us?" He asked. PB nodded and left to go inform them.

"We will have to assemble some troops, because you know that he will have and army." I said climbing up the ladder. I went into my room and changed out of yesterday's clothes. I looked in my drawer and pulled out my usual outfit. But I decided to put it back. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but I kept my hat. I slid down the ladder and Jake and I went to get new recruits. We walked out the door and stopped.

"I know who we can get!" I said. "Donny! I wonder where he is?" I looked at Jake and he smiled. Jake became big and I hopped on his back. We traveled all over Oo, and finally we found him. He was sitting by a lake humming the empathy song.

"Donny! We need you help." Jake said to him. Donny looked up and smiled.

"Hey boys. Long time no see. Whatcha need?" The leafy man said. We told him and he nodded. "It's the least I can do since you guys helped me." He said and we shook hands. Since we had been searching so long the sun was already setting. We invited Donny to come stay at our house so he could do training in the morning. When we got back to the treehouse I told Jake I was going to check on Marceline, but really I just wanted to go see her. So I left and headed to Marcy's house. I opened the door and walked in. The lights were all off, except for the one upstairs. I walked upstairs and saw Marcy crying.

"Marceline what's wrong?" I asked kneeling beside her.

"No. My father came here. He's such an ass! He even called me a slut!" She sobbed. I took her hands away from her face. She still wouldn't look at me. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at me.

"Hey don't listen to him. Your not a slut. Your my queen." I said to her softly. I leaned into a kiss, but she pushed away. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's my dad he threatened to kill you if, and i quote, we are messing around. I don't want him to hurt you." She said, tears began to fall again. I wiped the tears away from her face and laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not scared of him. And besides, I can totally kick his ass." I said staring into her eyes. I leaned into another kiss. I laid down on her bed and she got on top of me. The kiss deepened as I put my hand up her shirt. We stopped and I took off my shirt and Marcy took off her pants. I almost lost control of myself, but I corrected myself before it went to far.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for that yet." I muttered a little embarrassed. She sighed and moved her hair out of her face.

"It's ok. I don't think I'm ready yet either ya know?" She smiled at me. "You would've been my first." She laughed and tapped my chest playfully. I stood up and walked over to her radio. I turned it on so the room wouldn't be silent. Marcy stood up and walked over to me. She placed her arms around my neck, and I put my hands around her waist. Then we danced, and that's all we did.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the morning with my head on Finn's chest. I ran my nail down his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked me.

"Maybe once or twice." I said jokingly. He brushed my hair out of my face and smiled.

"Well, have you ever gone out at night and tried to count the stars?" My adventurer asked me.

"No. There are too many and so I always lose count." I said not comprehending what he had asked me.

"Exactly. My love for you is the same number as the stars. There's so much that you can't even count it." He smiled and wrapped me in a hug. I leaned in and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I opened it and dug through the piles of clothes. I was so focused on looking for a shirt that I didn't notice Finn get out of bed and walk up behind me. I bent down and began looking in a pile on the floor. I found the shirt I was looking for. It was big but had cuts in it so you could see my back. When I stood up Finn put his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Finn. What are you doing?" I asked him. He kissed my neck, and a shiver went down my spine. I turned around. His arms still around my waist. I put my hand on his jaw softly and kissed him back. His hand went up my shirt and another shiver went down my spine. "Is this it? Are we going to do that?" I thought to myself. I put my hands in his back pockets. He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I-I think I'm ready." He said to me. I smiled at him. Het took off his pants as I took off my shirt. I pulled him into another kiss. His fingers ran down my back, and I shivered at his touch. But I won't bore you with the details, let's just say that it was the best moment of my life! After we had finished I looked into Finn's eyes.

"I love you so much." I said kissing him again. "You should know that. Since you were my first." I grinned. He tapped my nose and smiled back.

"The same to you." He said, getting out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then he took my hands and pulled me out of bed.

"Finn! What are you doing?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Before I go to stop your father, I want to do this with you. People are always doing it in the movies so..." His voice trailed off as he brought me into the bathroom. He held me close as the water ran down our bodies. He leaned into a kiss as he held me tight. I smiled and then I thought of what he said. Finn was about to leave to fight my father. He might not come back. I tightened my gip on his arms in hopes of that stopping him from leaving. He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from his arms. "I'm going to come back. You can count on that." He said, kissing my forehead.

"You better. Or I will seriously kill you." I said holding back tears. He laughed and pulled me into his embrace. After a minute or two he turned the water off and pulled away. The young adventurer grabbed a towel and wrapped me in it. He then grabbed one for himself and dried off his hair. After his hair had become drier he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out. I waited for a minute, sniffling and wiping away tears.

"I'm going to be ok. You don't need to worry." Finn said to me as he began to put his clothes back on. He slipped on his pants and shirt and pushed his hair out of his face. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and the shirt I had been looking for.

"I know..." I began. "It's just that I can't help but be worried." I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Your hair has gotten long again. Before you go, I want to cut your hair for you." I said putting my arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. I pulled away, and put my hands in his. "If it gets too hard, I want you to run away. I don't want you to die out there." I said looking into his eyes.

"I promise." He said as he put a chair into the bathroom. I had him sit down as I put a towel around him. I opened a drawer under the sink and pulled out a pair of scissors and a comb. I then began to cut his hair. I snipped at his golden blonde hair and large pieces fell to the floor. Finn closed his eyes as I cut and combed the hair around his face.

"Done!" I said smiling. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He smiled and looked at me.

"It looks awesome! You did a great job." He said putting his arm around me. We walked down the stairs and I grabbed my hat. We walked out the door out of the cave. We walked all the way to the treehouse where Jake was waiting with a large group of people.

"Where have you been dude?" Jake began. "I got a whole bunch more people for th-"

"Thanks man, but I need to go find my armor. We can talk in a minute." Finn interrupted not even noticing that Jake was angry. He walked into the treehouse and closed the door. I looked around at all of the people. There were candy guards, Susan Strong and her people, lumpy space people, why wolves, ice king, and even some of flame princess' guards. I was surprised at how many people were ready to fight. Finn walked back out the door with a cloak, his daemon sword, and a suit of armor. I heard a click and the armor changed into a metal glove. "Let's go kick some ass!" Finn yelled. Jake ran up to him and stopped him.

"Finn, he hasn't broken the barrier yet. We still have time." Jake pleaded. Without thinking I ran home as fast as I could and got my bass. I ran back and stayed out of Finn's sight. I didn't want him to worry about me. "Ok troops you need to be prepared for anything. These guys don't play around." Jake ordered to the people.

"BOOM!" The sky turned red and the ground broke open.


	9. Chapter 9

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f3c2639c7b5f86d4501333d65e3ea6da"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I saw demons jump out of the crack and run at the army. Then I saw my father emerge. Apparently so did Finn because he began running, jumping over the demons. I ran after him, fighting off the demons chasing him. I swung my bass around, hitting several monsters, their blood splashing everywhere. I looked back at the army and saw Jake squishing the creatures with a huge hand. I looked back at Finn and saw him reach my father. He clicked his glove and his armor wrapped around his body./span/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fd913818d11ad4bbdf63ef8c4b47a33f"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's time for you to die!" He yelled at my father, jumping into the air and thrusting his sword into the kings direction. But I didn't see what happened because a swarm of demons surrounded me and I began fighting them. When I had defeated them, my father had his own sword drawn and was fighting with Finn. I turned and saw Jake fighting right behind me. He looked back and winked at me. I smiled and began fighting again. One by one the demons fell at our feet. I looked back at Finn and my father and saw that they had put their swords away and were fist fighting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like PB. I turned around and saw her holding up a jar and pointing to it./span/div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="23aa03b9cd54138ab61587e2401d5f57"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Jake! Go get PB she seems to have something important. I can handle this." I ordered him. He nodded and ran off. I watched him reach PB and carry her back towards me. He had grown huge and was crushing demons as he walked. They went right by me and over to the crack in the Earth. She dropped the liquid from the jar into the crack and the ground shook. The crack began to close, killing the demons trying to climb out. I went back to fighting the them as I looked back to where Finn had been but he was gone./span/div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="069af5386fa8318b5f3744a28f658d1b"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer :)/span/div 


	10. Chapter 10

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="12e62011cf681183ff9de3a91cd8d165"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Finn's POV/span/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="88a02c24dc854b66950543d624c6df29"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I used the enchanted armor and made the fist become flaming. I thrust my arm at the Demon King but he dodged it and punched at my back, knocking me to the ground. He grabbed me by the cloak and lifted me away from the battle. I spun around and kicked him in the face. He let go of me and I fell into an open field. Rolling over, I winced at the sudden pain. But I got back up and pulled out a knife. Hunson jumped down with his face in his hands. I threw the knife at him and it stuck into his thigh. /span/div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f9b60a102080d7cf37917fc0a32344d8"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gaah! Now your going to die boy!" He screamed, pulling the knife out of his leg. He ran at me with the knife and somehow broke through the armor and cut my arm. I dodged another blow to the arm and slid my foot out, tripping him. /span/div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7b0fff0a9893f8dd333fb93cd3071759"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I won't let that happen!" I declared pulling out my demon sword. Hunson kicked his leg up, hitting my chin. I stumbled back and he got off the ground./span/div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cdcdcc8b280d59f69da18adc8603b58e"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Do you know who I am? I am the king of evil!" He declared pulling out his own sword. We fought for what seemed to be hours, until I used as much strength as I could to thrust the sword at his chest. But at the last second he dodged the blow and sent his sword through my leg./span/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="12d633883e1328b3e6a4fd4adb2fd64c"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gaah!" I screamed falling to the ground. He pulled his sword out of my leg and licked the blood off./span/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e79461296057e48805f440c3cdba9dca"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmm... Looks like I've won. Now how do I kill you? Bleeding to death sounds good. Slow and painful." He laughed, stepping on my wounded leg./span/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7d3f0bfdee37ead7d184c31b7ff393b7"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ahhhh!" I screamed, the pain causing my vision to become blurry. I laid there on the ground and watched him walk away. I mustered up all of my strength to grab my sword and stand up. I flung my sword at him and it sliced into the back of his neck. I heard a crack and black blood gushed from the back of his neck. His body fell to the ground and a puddle of blood pooled around his limp corpse. I smiled and collapsed onto the ground. As my eyes fluttered shut I saw Jake and Marceline running towards me. /span/div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3a545ef772229ef8d7d41236828373d8"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-His heart is racing again. /span/div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b5dc31ec91b4af1ebd82571bf5d1e467"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-We need to stabilize him./span/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d26e720aeda24323973d296425c5ab8a"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-Sir you can't be in here right now!/span/div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="aab8f181271eb55b1b926ce431db75e6"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"My eyes fluttered open and I saw doctor princess standing over me. She smiled and looked behind her. "He's awake now. You can come in and see him." She said. I turned my head and saw Marceline run to my side. Tears were rolling down her cheeks./span/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4eb251d25d8d9aa34aa8d7a65de8a4a8"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Finn! Are you ok? Are you in pain?" She asked me. I reached up to her and wiped the tears away from her face and smiled./span/div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="67564431a3ae147696ac69adad09fe6a"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm just fine." I held her hand as she sat next to me. "Can you guys sit me up this is really uncomfortable." I said brushing my hair out of my face. They made the bed go into a sitting up position and I saw the cast on my leg./span/div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b883043b17e534c92b74313c365bcaf0"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It was a severe break and a very deep wound. We had to stitch it before placing the cast on. We also had to give you major stitches on your left arm, and minor stitches on your forehead." Doctor Princess stated. "You had lost a lot of blood. You're lucky to be alive." She finished walking out of the room. I pulled the mask off of my face and looked at Marcy./span/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ca8e5f7b7a43bd3b23d89565124af86e"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm so sorry I scared you like that." I stated pulling her into my embrace. Her tears fell onto my shoulder. "Please Marcy. Stop crying. I'm ok now, you don't need to worry." She looked at me and nodded. I tilted my head as I wiped more tears away from her cheeks./span/div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="34e5374ff87ee304ca963f902aec062a"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm never letting you do that again." She said laughing. /span/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="58930394c0e4c860becd5750364dae77"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Deal." I said pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and I put my hands on her waist. /span/div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e821c4af5d8d7d8df5290f77c048070d"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh my glob!" Jake said from the doorway. I looked at him, shocked. He was holding flowers. His mouth was open wide and his eyes were huge. "When did this happen?" He asked walking into the room and putting the flowers onto my bedside table./span/div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9f9bedab1125f36a78c0e01f17535221"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Um...back when Marceline was attacked by those Why wolves." I said smiling awkwardly. Marceline sat on the edge of my bed and ran her fingers through her hair, not making eye contact. She was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing./span/div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2fe0cd3c9276ca5939b06a1f608a204f"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ok...I'm just gonna...um...yeah bye." He said backing out the room and closing the door. I looked back at Marceline and shrugged. She smiled and scooted closer to me and I pulled her back into another kiss./span/div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="297c40e94d58fdad36352c59f999b188"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"THE END! I hope you liked it. I love comments. No hates but constructive criticism is wanted./span/div 


End file.
